Three Wishes
by N8tiveShell
Summary: AU, what life would be like for Max if she had three wishes... T for now, I'll change it or warn ya if it goes up
1. Chapter 1

I was reading a story and it gave me this idea. I hope it works out... What life would be like if Max got three wishes. Each story is a different story' so don't get confused alright.

_I wish I was a normal girl_

Max walked into her apartment and flopped onto the couch. The day had completely drained her down and she was TIRED. She flipped on the tv and started channel surfing. She paused to watch the news.

"In the eyes of the Lord, they're not even animals. The individuals that we speck of are manufactured. They're stamped with bar-codes on their necks when they come off the assembly line. And since only God has the power to create life, then we must ask ourselves if they can even be said to be alive. "

The reverend was cut off my eyes only.

"Not alive? Not human? Who are you to sit in judgment, Mr. Caldwell? Have you seen that tape? Did you see the look in his eyes? He was scared, cornered. And despite what people like you have been saying about them, transgenic's aren't different from you and me. They do feel, they do hurt, they are alive..."

Max rolled her eyes and turned off the tv. She was so sick and tired of hearing about those filthy animals. She hopped in bed, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Max slept in late and was late to work. When she finally walked into work she was greeted by a very pissed off Normal.

"Oh hi, walk into work three hours late. What was it this time, family emergency? You go to the hospital again? Or my favorite from this idiot..." Normal slapped Sketchy's head as he walked by "Detained by the sector police for practicing witchcraft. Care to insult my intelligence?"

Max gave Normal a smirk as she reached out and grabbed a package off his desk. "Slept in" and with that she turned around to leave and almost crashed into Alec on the way out. She looked up at him and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Oh Hi Alec, I didn't even see you there!" Max blushed. God, she thought he was so cute. Those pecks, well toned arms and lets not forget those beautiful green eyes...** to be continued**

* * *

_I wish there was no virus _

Max walked into Logan's apartment and made her way to the kitchen. She hopped up onto the counter and watched in amusement as Logan cooked his famous _Fettuccine Alfredo. _He looked over at Max with a grin.

"Hey you.." He smirked.

"Hey" Max replied. Back in Manticore she was afraid that things might have changed between her and Logan, but she had been wrong. Everything was the exact same.

Max sat down at the table and Logan walked up with a pre-pulse bottle of red wine. Max smiled as he filled their glasses.

"So Max, I wanted to talk to you about this eyes only job I have for you..." Max's smile disappeared but Logan somehow seemed oblivious to it. "Have you ever heard of the Muli-million dollar company called Konami? Well, eyes only believes that Konami has been a cover for trafficking young girls between America and Japan." When did it start bothering Max when Logan talked about himself in a third person. Max was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even realize Logan was still talking.

"Max! MAX! Are you even listening to me?" Logan asked staring at the dumbfounded Max.

"Yes Logan I am!" She lied pushing her food away and standing up. "Its the same egotistical bullshit you talk about every time I am with you! God Dammit Logan, we are having dinner and you are talking business..." Max took a few steps backwards staring at Logan. "Have a good dinner!"

"Max just wait..." Logan begged trying to chase her but Max was already out the door.

Yea, nothing has changed between her and Logan. He still took her for advantaged and she still let him. He wouldn't even touch her. How ironic was that, the man that was suppose to be head over in love with her wouldn't even hold her hand. All he talked about was work work work!

Max knocked on a door in terminal city. The door opened and Max looked up at the man before her.

"Maxie, you can't keep doing this" the man on the other side of the door smirked at her.

"Shut up and take off your shirt!" Max growled back letting herself into the house. Yeah, Logan still wouldn't touch her. What else is a girl to do?

**... to be continued**

_

* * *

_

_I wish I hadn't killed Ben_

Tuesday was their meeting day. This particular Tuesday Mole blew up and Max ended up having a screaming match with him. Max had been so upset that she stomped out of command, almost running into a man with burning green eyes.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Max hissed at the man as she walked past him and into her office. Inside her office tho, she was greated with the same green eyes, only this pair had a glint in them.

"Maxie!" The man smirked at her. Max rolled her eyes. Her and Alec had been fighting for a few days now, and this is the first time he's so much as said hello to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Alec, don't call me that!" Max growled.

"Alec?" The man asked questionably as he sat down on the broke down chair across from Max's desk.

"Yes Alec, the name I gave you... I knew I should have named you Dick!"

"My names not Alec." The man responded to Max. Max placed her hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah, then what is it...? 494?" The man just shook his head.

"No, I'm 493... Ben!" Before Ben could finish his sentence Max leaped at him, embracing him in a hug.

**... to be continued**

* * *

On another note, I'm not too sure if I like this idea. Let me know what you think, cause I'm not all too sure if I like this concept. And I know alot of people wont like the 2nd story, it just kind of seems like Max is out of character. Me, personally, I don't think she is. Remember, shes desperate. And she doesn't hate Alec because he never came between her and the virus. So, non of these stories interact with each other. If anyone has a hard time understanding, just give me a message and I'll see if I can make it more clearer.


	2. Your mama what!

I was reading a story and it gave me this idea. I hope it works out... What life would be like if Max got three wishes. Each story is a different story' so don't get confused alright.

_I wish I was a normal girl_

It all happened in a blur. One minuet her and Cindy are goofing off after her runs and the next Max can feel a cold barrel pressed against her temple.

"Normal put the gun down" She heard Alec say.

"No! NO! Shes one of them Alec, Shes a FREAK!"

"Maxie isn't a transgenic... Check her neck, see for yourself Normal."

Max felt her hair move away from her neck, then felt Normal release her.

"Well, she could have been one... Any of you idiots could be one!" Alec leaned over to whisper in Max's ear.

"You okay?" Max nodded her head dumbly. "How about we take off, go to Crash, calm our nervous!" Alec finished. Max just nodded her head as Alec lead her out the door. Halfway to crash Max finally found her voice.

"I could have died today Alec!" She whispered. Alec placed his hand on her leg.

"I know Max... But you didn't!" He smiled at her.

* * *

_I wish there was no virus _

Max woke up to a buzzing noise.

"I think your boyfriends beeping you" Alec slurred as he let Max go and sat up. Max turned around to face him.

"Where you going?" She asked pulling the sheet over her body.

"I don't know" Alec replied running his fingers though his hair.

"Whats your problem?" Max growled swinging her legs over the bed and looking at where her clothes were.

"You are! When are you going to realize you and Logan aren't going to last. That you need someone who is built like you, who can match you witz wise, speed wise and physically."

"Someone like who Alec? You?" Max replied tugging her pants on.

"Why not?" Alec asked laying back in bed and pulling Max back into his arms.

"Maybe because you don't match me witz wise!" Max teased.

"I'm serious Max. Be with me!" Alec crawled on top of Max pinning her to the bed. Max looked into his eyes. She wanted to, god she wanted too, but... **BUZZ**... She couldn't, and she knew it. Max flipped Alec over, switching positions. She lowered her head and caught his mouth with hers. After a few minuets she hopped off the bed and grabbed her pager, clipping it to her pants and slipping her boots on.

"Logan?" Alec rolled his eyes as he sat up and started pulling his boxers back on.

"So I'll catch you later" Max quickly changed the subject and leaned over the bed and caught Alec's mouth with hers again before she slipped out the front door. Out in the hall way Max pulled out a cell phone and dialed the familiar number. After 2 rings Logan picked up

"Hello?" Logan spoke into the phone.

"Hey..." Max whispered as she made her way out of the building

**...To be continued **

_

* * *

_

_I wish I hadn't killed Ben_

Max spent the rest of the day showing Ben around Terminal City. She showed him the daycare center they had up and running, Joshua's art class

"Wow Maxie, looks like you really got something going on here."

"Yeah, its my little world, I could always use more help tho" Max smiled to her brother. Before Ben was able to reply another voice enter the conversation.

"No Need, you got a 2nd!" Alec pushed his way between the two.

"Alec, what the hell are you doing?" Max growled. Alec just smirked and turned his gaze to Ben.

"493?" Alec asked.

"Its Ben!" Ben growled. Alec looked the man up and down, almost as if sizing him up.

"I do have to admit here Maxie, you've got one hansom brother!" Alec smirked at Ben. Ben laughed.

"Your not to shabby yourself!" The 2 boys laughed and looked at Max with the same expression. Max rolled her eyes. damn, what has she gotten herself into.

* * *

So I know its alot shorter then I would like, sitting at work and figured I'd try and knock out an update


End file.
